Am I Not Pretty Enough?
by tofufu
Summary: She’s heard rumors that Syaoran was going to ask someone to be his valentine. Rumors say it would be Meilin. Why? Was she not pretty enough? [A Valentine Day oneshot special] SS. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the song Yellow by Coldplay. Duh. :)

**Summary:** She's heard rumors that Syaoran was going to ask someone to be his valentine. Rumors say it would be Meilin. Why? Was she not pretty enough?

* * *

**Am I Not Pretty Enough?**  
_By HappyTofu  
A Oneshot Valentine Day Special_

Sakura Kinomoto breathed in the fresh air of this morning. Yup, she could tell. It was full of love. Well, it was, after all, Valentine's Day.

As much as she hated to admit it though, she hated this day. She hated this day to the very pits of it.

"_Ne, Sakura-chan! Is it true?" Rika asked her with full excitement. _

"_What is?" Sakura asked curiously. This must be something good. Rika doesn't go ballistic over something petty._

"_That Syaoran's asking Meilin out for Valentine's Day! Aren't they just perfect for each other?" Sakura twitched. She looked over at Meilin, who was laughing along with Tomoyo. Was she not pretty enough? _

Sakura shook her head. No, she shouldn't be jealous of her friend. Plus, she didn't even have the right to be jealous. It's just Li Syaoran. Her best friend. Her classmate. Her math tutor. Her…loved one?

Her eyes widened and she shook her head again. Gods. It's Valentine's Day and here she was, gone madly insane. Young love, without a doubt, was definitely a mystery. Einstein himself wouldn't even be able to solve this. _Ha! Equate that, you big-haired genius!_ And for the nth time that morning, Sakura shook her head.

She soon reached Tomoeda High, surprisingly not being late, and saw students walking along in pairs. Sure, rub it in her face that she didn't have any valentine. She walked inside her classroom, and saw her friends in pairs too. Tomoyo was with Eriol, and Chiharu was with Yamazaki. And Rika, well, she must be off with that person she won't exactly say who. Up to now it's been bugging her who that guy was.

And… Syaoran and Meilin weren't here yet. _Must be off to somewhere discreet_, she thought.

Sakura heaved a sigh and plummeted down on her seat right beside the window. She looked at her left and saw her disheveled reflection. Was she not pretty enough?

"Come on, Meilin! Please!" Syaoran shouted out as he was practically kneeling behind the furious girl.

"Okay, okay! Just…don't make a scene!" Meilin practically squealed. Sakura could see the excitement in her ruby eyes. They must be talking about their date. She closed her eyes. She didn't need this. She didn't need her heart be broken.

It was already lunch time and was she glad when her friends told her they were eating with her. She thought they'd be eating lunch with their boys. She thought she'd be left alone…on Valentine's Day.

She felt like such a pathetic little fool.

She closed her eyes and stood up. Her friends looked at her, waiting for an explanation as to why she stood up. Sakura smiled at them, "You guys can go ahead to your valentine dates, you know. You don't have to accompany me. I'll… I'll just go ahead now. You guys enjoy, okay?"

She smiled one last smile and walked out of the school and went to the school backyard. Tomoyo looked sadly at her best friend's fading figure. She hoped this would be worth it.

Sakura sat under the Cherry Blossom tree and looked up at it. _'I guess it's only you and me now, huh?'_

She soon heard a strumming of guitar. Curiosity always drove her crazy. She looked around the school backyard and she saw no one there. She must be hearing things.

And then, she heard the strumming again. But now, it was accompanied by a man's voice.

"_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow."_ The voice seemed familiar. She's heard that voice before. Yet, though how much she wrecked her mind, she couldn't tell whose voice it was from. She can't remember knowing some guy friend that actually sang like this!

"_I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called yellow."_ She stood up and was determined to find where this was coming from.

"_So then I took my turn. Oh all the things I've done, and it was all yellow."_ She looked at her left, then to her right. There were still no signs of students. They must all still be inside the school canteen. A gust of wind blew and she inhaled it. She didn't know why, but she smiled. Then, she started to walk around the Cherry Blossom tree.

"_Your skin…Oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. D'you know? You know I love you so? You know I love – _Sakura?!" Sakura looked down and there she saw Syaoran with a guitar in his hands. She can't believe her eyes were deceiving her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and when that mirage didn't seem to go away, she was convinced - this was definitely Syaoran.

"You…" She started, but words didn't seem to come out from her mouth. She guessed she didn't really know Syaoran that much. She didn't know that there was this side of him. She didn't know that there was even a more beautiful side of him.

"Yeah… Just erm… practicing for… later…" Syaoran said, and didn't look at her straight in the eyes. Sakura smiled and then sat beside him. At least he loved Meilin this much. At least her friend would be happy. At least she could be happy for the both of them. At least.

But still, there was this aching feeling inside of her. There was still that sinking feeling in her stomach that she thought would soon pummel down on her feet.

"For what?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. Syaoran would sing for Meilin. That must be the sweetest thing a guy can ever do to a girl – to serenade her.

"Well… uhm, let's just say... I'm going to... singforareallyspecialgirl." Sakura looked at him. She had never heard him stutter like this before. In fact, she hadn't heard him stutter at all. Nor had she ever seen him be shy like this.

"Oh. Uhm… best of luck then!" She just can't take this anymore. Why did she even let curiosity take over her? Here she was, listening to the love of her life talk about a special girl he's going to sing to.

Was she not pretty enough? She felt tears forming in her eyes.

She stood up and walked away from him. But only after a few steps she took, she felt arms wrapped around her body. "You're that girl, Sakura." She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She wanted to rip her heart out right then and there. The unsteady heartbeat was just driving her absolutely crazy.

As much as she hated to, she pulled away from Syaoran's embrace. "But… but Meilin…" She's such a stammering green-eyed fool. Her and Syaoran's gaze locked. Sakura found herself lost in those mesmerizing amber eyes.

"Sshhh…" Syaoran placed his index finger over her lips and said, "Let's not care about other people. Let's just care about the two of us. Let's just care about you and me. Let's go somewhere where the only people that mattered were the two of us. Is that okay with you?" And she fell in love with him for the millionth time in her life.

She looked away from him with a blush painted on her face and meekly nodded. She felt a tear stroll down along her porcelain face. Syaoran held onto her face and wiped the tear with his thumb. "You're beautiful." He smirked at her. She smiled at him.

Was she not pretty enough? …Apparently not.

* * *

The end? 

Weee… me bored, so me write this. Lol. This has got to be the lightest and shortest fic I've ever written. XP Please tell me if you want a part 2 for this. -poke-

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Enjoy your dates (if you have one)! If not, then, perhaps you enjoyed this fic? And hopefully it err… inspired you? Lol. XD

Please tell me what you think and review? Consider it as a Valentine's Day present. -pokes again-


End file.
